Voltron dark sky(next gen)
by Anime Bipolar Panda
Summary: This is my next gen of Voltron it's will emotional at some point in the story but this is only really about the main character and her 'family'
1. Preveiw

A tall brown eyed boy looked at the girl in shock pleading for help as the tall galra man known as 'lotor' walked up to his son and grabbed him by his shirt collar " Ash! Help me!" The boy screamed. Ash looked at him as her galra ears went back as she stared at Lotor then to the boy known as Lucas. Her light blue eyes turned a bright yellow as she pulled out her sword plunging herself towards Lotor. She grabbed him putting the tip of her sword up to his neck. Lotor looked at her pleased " Oh daughter surely you won't hurt your father I'm all you have." Ash looked at him and replied as she grabbed Lucas's hand " Do not call me you daughter! You killed my- no our mother! And you don't have the right to tell my brother he can't be a paladin or Voltron!" Lotor growled as he plunged towards her in anger.

THATS ALL FOR THE PREVIEW!

I will try to upload the first chapter either this week or next, but don't fret it will come out soon also bye my Voltron lovin wierdos like me!ＰＥＡＣＥ


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh Quiznak."Ash said as maddie and Lucas walked into the training room. "Good morning sis!" Lucas said smiling, Maddie simply rolled her eyes. Ash's galra ears went down as her piercing yellow eyes faced at Maddie. Bex ran into the training room as she said " Galra ship near!" Ash immediately grabbed her Bayard and ran out of the room into her lion " Lets go beat some galra,red." Red flew up to the galra fighter as Ash jumped out of the lion and snuck into the fighter. She walked into the control room and jumped on the back of a man in a dark brown robe, she threw him out of the fighter into Red.

She flew back into the castle and jumped out with the man in the brown robe, and threw him to the ground. "I got a hostage." Lucas looked at the man and took off his hood revealing a human boy no older then Ash. "Please paladins I come in peace!" Ash's galra ears twitched as she stared in disbelief that the stranger a boy her age.

To be continued I really hope y'all like it so far if I need to do any improvements plz tell me! Thank u all for supporting me!


	3. Chapter 2

The boy looked up at the paladins calmly. Ash looked at him and asked " If you say you come in peace, then why we-" Lucas interrupted her "What's your name?" The boy stood up and said " My name is Evan." Ash looked at him "Now why were you in a galra fighter!?" Evan looked at her and replied calmly " I was captured." He stared at her galra ears and replied " You must be there prisoner." Ash looked at him in disbelief as her piercing yellow eyes glowed " Excuse me! I am a paladin of Voltron!" Maddie interrupted their conversation and said " Be quiet you to! Ash show him around. See if he's hungry." Ash growled as she said quietly "Fine." She started walking off as Evan followed her. Ash stopped in front of the training room and saw the bot she was fighting was still there. She smirked as she pulled out her bayard as it turned quickly into a red sword. She plunged her body at the bot, catching it off guard. She quickly split in the middle. Evan stared at her. "Oh right this is the training room." She said putting away her bayard. She had a smile on her face as her galra ears twitched calmly.

That's all just so you know some weeks I might upload a new chapter everyday some I might not, also just thank you all! This is still a work in progress but if you have any shows you want me to do a story on go ahead and request it! Now here's a pic of cute Pidge :3

Your welcome :3


	4. Chapter 3

Evans face turned a light pink color as he stared at her smile. Ash realized he was staring at her and looked at him "W-what!?" Her face tinted with pink as her galra ears went down in embarrassment. "Nothing!." He said quickly. " Y-your probably hungry! Yea um follow me!" She started walking quickly to the kitchen. "H-here eat to your hearts content!" Ash pointed at Bex who was eating " She'll show you what do to." Ash walked out of the kitchen past Lucas. Lucas looked at her face seeing that it was tinted pink, and her galra ears were down in embarrassment. Lucas slowly growled as he walked into the kitchen looking at Evan. Bed was showing him how to get food like space goo, and stuff like that.

Ash sat on her bed scratching her galra ears as she started putting on her pjs. She yawned and thought, man I'm hungry. She walked out of her room into the kitchen grabbed some space ramen and walked into the living room and sat down. It wasn't long before Evan, Bex, Maddie, and Lucas walked in with his arm around Maddie. Bex sat next to her sister Maddie. Evan sat next to her grabbing one of the noodles out of her bowl, and ate it. "Hey!" Evan chuckled as Ash started chasing him.

This is chap 3 if you see any problems plz tell me;3

BYEEEEEEEEEeEEeEe


	5. Chapter 4

Ash chased Evan for two minutes, then she jumped onto his back making him collapse onto the floor. "Ya thought you could get away from me!?" Ash lightly and playfully stared to hit his head. Evan smiled as he grabbed her wrist moving her under him. "What was that again?" He did an cocky smile looked at her face. Ash's face tinted itch pink once again as she replied swiftly " Heh," she threw him off of her. "got ya." She smirked looking at him as her galra ears twitched with pride. Lucas walked up to her pulling him away from Evan "Hey! Let's go off me!" Ash screamed as she struggled to get out of her brothers grip. "Stay away from him." Lucas said sitting her down on the couch. "Why are you mad that I actually found someone who likes to fight for fun like me?" Ash's yellow eyes pierced as she stared at Lucas in anger. Evan got up and mumbled to himself " It's clear her brother doesn't like me, but that won't stop me." He said as he walked off into his room that Bex said he could have. He laid onto the bed planning out a scheme.

—two hours later—-

Ash was already in her room listening to music. Everyone else was asleep. She jumped as she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened the it enough to peek her head out to see who it was. She looked out and saw Evan standing infront of her door. "E-Evan?" She opened her door the rest of the way. So she was standing infront of him.

Sorry for making y'all wait so long:/ I kinda of got stuck in this chapter sooo… yea! But anywho plz just keep supporting me! Thank y'all all!


	6. Extra details! (Plz read meh)

So I'm going to just give y'all some ideas of what the characters look like and what they wear!=) enjoy :3

Ash: wears a long sleeve purple shirt with a black belly shirt with a hoody attached to it, and black short shorts with some black and purple boots like Keith's

Evan: wears a torn up red hoody and some torn up jeans with some old shoes.

Lucas: wears a white tee-shirt that says "rad", with some black jeans and some shoes

Maddie: wears a pink dress with some white tights and some sandals(really Maddie!?)

Bex: wears a blue shirt like pidges and some short with some shoes and some glasses

PETS

Ash has a cat with two tail like a demon:3 that is black and white and the name of the cat is pumpkin

Lucas has a pet cow *-* the name of it is milk.

Maddie Hates animals

Bex has a pet robot dog=) it's name is robo

LIONS

Ash has the red lion

Lucas has the black

Maddie has the yellow

Bex has green

Evan will soon have the blue one));)

HAIR STYLES

Ash: usually will have it up in a ponytail or braid(brown hair)

Lucas: has it gelled down(brown hair)

Maddie: always has it down(blonde hair)

Bex: has it in a bun(creamy orangish color)

Evan: hair is ruffed up(black hair)

BACKSTORYS

Ash lived on earth with her mother but would constantly get made fun of because of her galra ears so she became a galra soldier and became Lucas's bodyguard, they always knew they were siblings.

Lucas lived with his father (king/prince Lotor) and wasn't super good at fighting, he secretly started dating Maddie and then ash helped him leave galra for good and become a Voltron paladin

Maddie always have been a palidan and loves fashion

Bex is a genius and watches out for her sister(Maddie)

Evan has been a galra prisoner for a long time but finally broke out.

So that's it for now… this is what i will do when I'm not going to upload a new chapter(mostly cause I'll probaly have writers block :/) I'll just end up giving y'all some info on my stories…. :/ anywho I hope you enjoyed this little info page, and I'll see ya next time! Byeeeeeeeee! :3


End file.
